The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)
|artist = ft. |year = 2017 |pc = / |gc = Orange/Blue |perf = Céline Baron Anthony Despras (P2-C1)|Céline Baron(P1)}} "The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody)" by ft. is featured on . Appearance of the Dancers The routine is a duet between a city girl and a cowboy, who switches place with the Panda in the chorus. The Panda would then switch place with the cowboy when the chorus ends and a city boy near the end of the song. P1 P1 appears to be a city girl, who has a turquoise and blue hair tied up to a bun. She wears a pair of sunglasses, a yellow collar with what appears to be a black bell on it, a gold bracelet on her right forearm, a pink tank top bra with a notch in the center, 2 lengths of orange ropes that serve as her makeshift belt, a pair of jeans with 4 large holes in them, an orange glove on her left hand, a pair of pink socks and yellow high heels with black belts. P2 C1 P2 starts and ends off as a city boy with black hair. He wears a turquoise beanie, 2 black necklaces, a yellow shirt, a pink bracelet on his right wrist, a lime green glove on his left hand, a pair of skinny jeans and a pair of pink sneakers with black laces. C2 Whenever the chorus starts, P1 pushes P2 off screen and P2 switches places with a panda. The panda has a mohawk that is dyed pink, yellow and turquoise. He also wears 3 orange necklaces, a pink anklet on his left thigh and a light blue glove on his left hand. C3 During Lil Wayne's verse, the panda changes into a Chinese man with black braided hair. He wears a yellow bandanna on his head, a purple tangzhuang suit with pink straps and black shoes. C4 Seemingly after Lil Wayne's verse, P2 changes to a cowboy with black hair. He wears a yellow cowboy hat, a blue denim shirt with turquoise pockets and shoulders, a pink watch on his right wrist, a turquoise glove on his left hand, a pair of black pants and a pair of pink sneakers with black laces. Background The background is a scrolling background which alternates between a Wild West town and a city. During most of the routine, the music video for the song can be seen in the background. When the chorus starts, the Wild West town turns dark and the background starts flashing neon lights to the beat of the song. Near the end of the song, the Wild West town changes to a city with elements of Chinatown in it. Gold Moves One Gold Move has been revealed so far. Gold Move: * P1: Stretch your arms out and slide to the right. * P2: Do the same as P1, but to the left. TheWayIare_GoldMove.PNG|Gold Move TheWayIare_GoldMoveGIF.gif|Gold Move in-game Trivia *Bebe Rexha confirmed the song would be featured on the game a few minutes before the start of the Ubisoft E3 2017 conference. *The song was performed by Bebe Rexha during the presentation of Just Dance 2018 at Ubisoft's E3 2017 conference. **This is the the third time an artist supported the announcement of a Just Dance game, after Flo Rida performing Good Feeling and Jason Derulo performing Want To Want Me. *This is the second song by Bebe Rexha in the series after Hey Mama as a featured artist. *This is the first song by Lil Wayne in the main series. However, if spin-offs are included, it is his fourth after Down, Look at Me Now, and Lollipop from . *This is the second song to feature a music video in the background of the routine the first being Make The Party (Don't Stop). *The game uses the radio edit, where xans and boobs are censored. Noses and doses are censored separately. *This is the Panda's fifth return (sixth counting Daddy Cool) **His first five were C'mon, Timber, I Gotta Feeling and Don't Stop Me Now (Alt). **He was also reused in Happy, albeit unplayable. **His appearance in the Just Dance UK thumbnail of the song preview is actually a recolor of the one present in the square and in the Just Dance Now cover for I Gotta Feeling. *The entire western themed portion of the background is eerily similar to Timber's background. The multi-colored flashing silo is even seen. *This is the first along with Chantaje’s Just Dance Preview to feature the end of the song. *This song samples I Wanna Dance with Somebody (Who Loves Me). *This is the fourth song to feature interchanging playable coaches, after Uptown Funk, Safe And Sound and Gangnam Style. **However, this is the first song where the coaches switch places and not transform during the routine. **This is also the first routine where the coaches switch places off screen. *This is the third song where a coach moves out of the screen, after the Panda version of Don't Stop Me Now, YMCA, and 4x4. **However, this is the second song where the coach moves off screen during a routine, after Don't Stop Me Now. *The cover seen in Ubisoft's website shows a dancer different to the one seen in the dance. **The dancer shown can be seen in another unknown routine. Gallery Videos Bebe Rexha - The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) feat. Lil Wayne (Official Music Video) Just Dance 2018 The Way I Are (Dance With Somebody) by Bebe Rexha ft. Lil Wayne Official Gameplay Site Navigation Category:Songs Category:2010s Category:Songs in Just Dance 2018 Category:Songs by Bebe Rexha Category:Songs by Lil Wayne Category:Duets Category:Female and Male Duets Category:Pop Songs